SPC Mod
The Single Player Commands Mod (SPC) is a mod that lets you have all kinds of experinces with your singleplayer minecraft gameplay. It adds a ton of new commands which are all listed below. This is a great mod for making custom maps and for having a fun single player experience. The Creator Simo_415 is the creator of the SPC mod and many others. His latest mod is the Creeper Queen mod. He enjoys making mods that make minecraft more fun than it already is. Most of his newer mods include new mobs and big explosions but some mods such as SPC are used for creativity and control. For more on simon_415 click here SPC Command List Below are all the commands added into your singleplayer experience. The mod is being constantly updated and is definitley a great mod if you are looking to start developing or just playing with mods. A similar mod can be used for multiplayer servers. ? - help [COMMAND_NAME] - Activates the help message. ascend - Moves you to the next platform above your current position. bind {PARAMETERS} - Binds a command to a keyboard button. bindid {PARAMETERS} - Binds a command to a keyboard key using the key id. cannon [STRENGTH] - Shoots a primed TNT in the direction you are pointing at the chosen strength. damage [enable|disable] - Turns player damage on/off. debug - defaultgamemode - descend - Moves you to the next platform below your current position. diff - difficulty [DIFFICULTY] - Sets the difficulty to the specified level (valid values 0-3). difficulty [DIFFICULTY] - Sets the difficulty to the specified level (valid values 0-3). effect STRENGTH>] - Configures potion effects on the player enchant >] - Enchants the currently selected item. fly [ENABLE|DISABLE] - Allows you to turn flying mode on/off gamemode - Changes the game mode. gamerule - OR . give [QUANTITY DAMAGE] – Gives player item, if quantity isn’t specified maximum amount of that item. See i & item. gm - gamemode [creative|survival|adventure] - Changes the game mode. hardcore [enable|disable] – Configures the world for hardcore mode or not. heal - Heals a player the specified number of points (2 per heart). health - Sets the health of a player to pre-defined figures. help [COMMAND_NAME] – Activates the help menu. If no COMMAND_NAME given, lists help commands. home – Teleport to spawn point. hunger - Sets your hunger level to predefined points. i - give [QUANTITY DAMAGE] – Gives player item, if quantity isn’t specified maximum amount of that item. See give & item. ignite - sets the upper surface of the block you're pointing at on fire. Info – Block information tool. item [QUANTITY DAMAGE] – Gives player item, if quantity isn’t specified maximum amount of that item. See give & i. jump - Moves you from where you are to where your mouse is pointing. kill – Kills the current player. killall >] - Kills all the specified entity type, this destroys ALL entities (paintings, minecarts, etc) if no distance. As of 06 Dec 2012 this causes the game to freeze. light - Turns permanent lighting on and off. macro [PARAMETERS] – Allows multiple Commands to be run. me - msg - path BLOCKRADIUS – Creates a path as you walk. platform – Creates a glass square under your feet. pos – Gives current player position. publish - repair [all] - Repairs the currently selected item to full health. /repair all - repairs all inventory items except worn armor, if removed and added to inventory, it too is repaired. say - seed – Displays world seed. setspawn [X Y Z] – Set the current position as the spawn point, if X Y Z are specified sets that position as spawn point setspeed [SPEED|reset] - Sets the speed that the player moves spawn [QUANTITY] - Allows you to spawn creatures. spawnpoint - /spawnpoint OR /spawnpoint . spc – Provides generic commands around SPC. su – Allows commands to be run as a specified player. /su simo_415 give 35:14 5 (give 5ea red wool). t - Teleport to X Y Z coordinates. See /tele & /teleport. tele - Teleport to X Y Z coordinates. See /t & teleport. teleport - Teleport to X Y Z coordinates. See /t & /tele. tell - time [set[TIME|day|night]] – Get or set minecraft time. toggledownfall - unbind - Unbinds the specified key from a command. unbindid - Unbinds a command from a keyboard key using the key id. w - weather >] - Toggles weather effects on/off. xp [player OR /xp player - where L = level] – Changes player experience or experience level.